icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2014 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship
| count = 4 | second_other = | third_other = | fourth_other = | games = 21 | goals = 106 | attendance = | scoring_leader = Sarah Potomak | points = 9 | prevseason = 2013 | nextseason = 2015 }} The 2014 IIHF World Women's U18 Championships was the seventh World Women's U18 Championship. The tournament was played at two Icecenter Rinks in Budapest, Hungary, from 23 to 30 March 2014. Top Division Statistics Top Division Preliminary round Group A |w=3 |ow=0 |ol=0 |l=0 |gf=19 |ga=1 |bc=#cfc}} |w=1 |ow=1 |ol=0 |l=1 |gf=7 |ga=9 |bc=#ffc}} |w=1 |ow=0 |ol=1 |l=1 |gf=7 |ga=13 |bc=#ffc}} |w=0 |ow=0 |ol=0 |l=3 |gf=4 |ga=14 |bc=#fcc}} |} | team2 = | score = 4–3 GWS | periods = (2–2, 1–0, 0–1) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 1–0) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365A01_74_5_0.pdf | progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 2–2 3–2 3–3 4-3 | goals1 = A. Lédlová (V. Přibylová) - 13:23 B. Patočková (M. Walicová) (PP) - 15:20 K. Bukolská (D. Vopravilová) - 21:19 D. Lásková - 65:00 | goals2 = 02:38 - M. Nilsson 14:39 - E. Nuutinen (M. Nilsson, E. Savander) 47:43 - S. Säkkinen (E. Nuutinen) (PP) | official = Gabriella Gran | linesman = Veronica Johansson | linesman2 = Malene Skovbakke | attendance = 125 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 2, Budapest }} | team2 = | score = 7–1 | periods = (3–1, 2–0, 2–0) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365A04_74_3_0.pdf | progression = 1–0 1–1 2–1 3–1 4–1 5–1 6-1 7-1 | goals1 = V. Bach (L. Wildfang, A. MacMillan) - 08:09 EA. Picard (S. Lalancette) - 12:54 S. Potomak (L. Wildfang) (PP) - 16:51 S. Cogan (S. Potomak, V. Bach) - 25:36 V. Bach (S. Potomak) (SH) - 36:16 R. Leslie (A. Mac., L. Wil.) (PP) - 40:29 H. Miller (K. Heffernan) (PP) - 42:50 | goals2 = 08:42 - S. Taka (C. Soda) | official = Mária Zemiaková | linesman = Bettina Angerer | linesman2 = Jenni Heikkinen | attendance = 245 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 1, Budapest }} ---- | team2 = | score = 3–1 | periods = (2–1, 1–0, 0–0) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365A05_74_3_0.pdf | progression = 1–0 1–1 2–1 3–1 | goals1 = V. Přibylová (D. Lásková) - 02:47 D. Lásková - 18:18 T. Vanišová (A. Tejralová) - 21:13 | goals2 = 18:09 - S. Taka (C. Soda) (PP) | official = Katie Guay | linesman = Jana Habánová | linesman2 = Kaire Leet | attendance = 96 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 2, Budapest }} | team2 = | score = 0–7 | periods = (0–2, 0–5, 0–0) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365A06_74_3_0.pdf | progression = 0–1 0–2 0–3 0–4 0–5 0–6 0–7 | goals1 = | goals2 = 05:03 - S. Potomak (PP) 10:53 - S. Lalancette (S. Fieseler, EA. Picard) 26:44 - EA. Picard 35:08 - V. Bach (S. Potomak) 37:18 - J. Healey (B. Wilson-Bennett) 38:00 - R. Leslie (S. Potomak) 39:44 - A. Labelle (J. Healey) | official = Drahomíra Fialová | linesman = Kate Connolly | linesman2 = Anna Nygård | attendance = 115 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 1, Budapest }} ---- | team2 = | score = 2–4 | periods = (0-1, 0-1, 2-2) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365A09_74_3_0.pdf | progression = 0–1 0–2 1–2 2–2 2–3 2–4 | goals1 = R. Ukita (C. Tomita) - 40:41 R. Ukita (C. Miyazaki, H. Toko) - 45:40 | goals2 = 00:37 - E. Rakkolainen (R. Savo., E. Sava.) 22:52 - S. Käyhkö (A. Kaitala, N. Salomäki) 52:39 - E. Rakkolainen (M. Nilsson, E. Nuutinen) 59:15 - M. Nilsson (E. Nuutinen) | official = Meghan Mallette | linesman = Jana Habánová | linesman2 = Jennifer McMahon | attendance = 132 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 2, Budapest }} | team2 = | score = 5–0 | periods = (0-0, 2-0, 3-0) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365A10_74_4_0.pdf | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 | goals1 = V. Bach (B. Wil., S. Lal.) - 31:42 L. Wildfang (R. Leslie, H. Miller) - 32:45 EA. Picard (S. Lalancette) - 44:05 S. Potomak (V. Bach, R. Leslie) (PP) - 48:16 L. Wildfang (A. MacMillan, A. Labelle) - 57:05 | goals2 = | official = Ramona Weiss | linesman = Veronica Johansson | linesman2 = Kaire Leet | attendance = 202 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 1, Budapest }} Group B |w=3 |ow=0 |ol=0 |l=0 |gf=20 |ga=1 |bc=#cfc}} |w=2 |ow=0 |ol=0 |l=1 |gf=9 |ga=8 |bc=#ffc}} |w=1 |ow=0 |ol=0 |l=2 |gf=6 |ga=13 |bc=#ffc}} |w=0 |ow=0 |ol=0 |l=3 |gf=2 |ga=15 |bc=#fcc}} |} | team2 = | score = 5–1 | periods = (1–0, 2–0, 2–1) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365B02_74_3_0.pdf | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 4–1 5–1 | goals1 = D. Husak Asp (J. Adolfsson) (PP) - 02:39 F. Gradin (A. Bäckebo, V. Samuelsson) - 27:47 D. Husak Asp (J. Ado., E. Str.) (PP) - 36:15 M. Vernblom (S. Hjalmarsson, T. Svensson) - 48:24 A. Helgostam (E. Benn, A. Södergren) - 57:20 | goals2 = 51:12 - D. Medgyes (B. Németh) | official = Meghan Mallette | linesman = Kate Connolly | linesman2 = Kaire Leet | attendance = 1,620 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 1, Budapest }} | team2 = | score = 6–1 | periods = (2–0, 3–0, 1–1) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365B03_74_5_0.pdf | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 6–0 6–1 | goals1 = M. Rodgers (G. Bizal) - 06:55 T. Williamson (M. Keller, R. Gilmore) - 12:18 B. Wellhausen (J. Dunne, M. Rolfes) - 29:38 T. Cianfarano (A. Laing, G. Zarzecki) - 32:01 S. Skarzynski (B. Aheb, M. Samoskevich) - 33:18 M. Rodgers (B. Wellhausen, A. Roque) - 42:24 | goals2 = 53:42 - A. Shokhina (D. Tereshkina) | official = Ramona Weiss | linesman = Jennifer McMahon | linesman2 = Anna Nygård | attendance = 146 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 2, Budapest }} ---- | team2 = | score = 1–5 | periods = (1-1, 0-2, 0-2) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365B07_74_3_0.pdf | progression = 1–0 1–1 1–2 1–3 1–4 1–5 | goals1 = D. Husak Asp (H. Olsson) (PP) - 09:06 | goals2 = 11:29 - A. Shokhina (A. Shtaryova) (PP) 28:27 - E. Kadirova (K. Verkhovtseva) 33:35 - A. Chistyakova (M. Balatova) (PP2) 44:19 - A. Shokhina (D. Tereshkina) (PP) 49:03 - A. Shtaryova (PS) | official = Mária Zemiaková | linesman = Jenni Heikkinen | linesman2 = Malene Skovbakke | attendance = 149 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 2, Budapest }} | team2 = | score = 0–7 | periods = (0-3, 0-2, 0-2) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365B08_74_4_0.pdf | progression = 0–1 0–2 0–3 0–4 0–5 0–6 0–7 | goals1 = | goals2 = 01:25 - T. Cianfarano (A. Laing) 14:50 - A. Roque (M. Rodgers) 16:45 - R. Gilmore (T. Williamson) 31:47 - V. Sullivan (G. Bizal) 35:41 - M. Keller (T. Williamson, S. Baldwin) (PP) 57:31 - T. Cianfarano (A. Laing, M. Kent) 59:57 - T. Williamson (C. Lonergan, R. Gilmore) | official = Gabriella Gran | linesman = Veronica Johansson | linesman2 = Jennifer McMahon | attendance = 1,115 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 1, Budapest }} ---- | team2 = | score = 7–0 | periods = (1-0, 4-0, 2-0) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365B11_74_3_0.pdf | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 6–0 7–0 | goals1 = T. Cianfarano (M. Samoskevich) - 15:17 M. Rodgers (S. Baldwin, B. Wellhausen) - 21:59 A. Laing (M. Rolfes) - 34:47 S. Skarzynski (B. Aheb) - 37:07 T. Cianfarano (J. Dunne, M. Rolfes) - 37:37 A. Laing (M. Keller) - 51:12 T. Cianfarano (A. Roque) - 59:43 | goals2 = | official = Drahomíra Fialová | linesman = Bettina Angerer | linesman2 = Malene Skovbakke | attendance = 142 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 2, Budapest }} | team2 = | score = 3–1 | periods = (1-1, 2-0, 0-0) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365B12_74_3_0.pdf | progression = 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 | goals1 = M. Bodrikova (F. Kadirova) - 07:28 N. Pirogova (A. Shtaryova) - 27:11 A. Shokhina (A. Shtaryova) (PP) - 30:54 | goals2 = 02:28 - T. Horváth (R. Ungár) | official = Katie Guay | linesman = Jenni Heikkinen | linesman2 = Anna Nygård | attendance = 1,645 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 1, Budapest }} Relegation round The teams played a best-of-three series. | team2 = | score = 4 – 3 | periods = (1-0, 3-2, 0-1) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365515_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 620 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 1, Budapest }} | team2 = | score = 0 – 6 | periods = (0-1, 0-1, 0-4) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365517_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 850 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 1, Budapest }} are relegated to the 2015 Division I. Final round ' | RD1-score1='3' | RD1-seed2=A3 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2=1 | RD1-seed3=A2 | RD1-team3=' ' | RD1-score3='3' | RD1-seed4=B3 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4=0 | RD2-seed1=A1 | RD2-team1=' ' | RD2-score1='1' | RD2-seed2=B2 | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2=0 | RD2-seed3=B1 | RD2-team3=' ' | RD2-score3='3' | RD2-seed4=A2 | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4=1 | RD3-seed1=A1 | RD3-team1=' ' | RD3-score1='5' | RD3-seed2=B1 | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2=1 | RD3-seed3=B2 | RD3-team3= | RD3-score3=0 | RD3-seed4=A2 | RD3-team4=' ' | RD3-score4='1' }} Quarterfinals | team2 = | score = 3 – 1 | periods = (0-1, 1-0, 2-0) | goals1 = | goals2 = | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365313_74_3_0.pdf | attendance = 120 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 1, Budapest }} | team2 = | score = 3 – 0 | periods = (2-0, 0-0, 1-0) | goals1 = | goals2 = | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365314_74_3_0.pdf | attendance = 129 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 2, Budapest }} Semifinals | team2 = | score = 1 – 0 | periods = (0-0, 0-0, 0-0) (OT: 1-0) | goals1 = | goals2 = | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365216_74_5_0.pdf | attendance = 150 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 2, Budapest }} | team2 = | score = 3 – 1 | periods = (1-0, 0-1, 2-0) | goals1 = | goals2 = | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365219_74_4_0.pdf | attendance = 225 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 1, Budapest }} Fifth place game | team2 = | score = 2 – 3 | periods = (0-0, 1-1, 1-1) (OT: 0-1) | goals1 = | goals2 = | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365118_74_4_0.pdf | attendance = 122 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 2, Budapest }} Bronze medal game | team2 = | score = 0 – 1 | periods = (0-0, 0-1, 0-0) | goals1 = | goals2 = | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365121_74_3_0.pdf | attendance = 200 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 1, Budapest }} Final | team2 = | score = 1 – 5 | periods = (0-0, 0-3, 1-2) | goals1 = | goals2 = | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365122_74_3_0.pdf | attendance = 940 | stadium = Icecenter Rink 1, Budapest }} Final standings Statistics Scoring leaders GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalties In Minutes Source: http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365000_85B_9_0.pdf Goaltending leaders (minimum 40% team's total ice time) TOI = Time On Ice (minutes:seconds); GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Source: IIHF.com Tournament awards Best players selected by the directorate: *Best Goaltender: Klara Peslarova *Best Defenceman: Jincy Dunne *Best Forward: Taylor Cianfarano Source: http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/365/IHW365000_85I_1_0.pdf Division I Division I "A" The Division I "A" tournament was played in Füssen, Germany, from 29 March to 4 April 2014.Division I Statistics |w=4 |ow=0 |ol=1 |l=0 |gf=19 |ga=4 |bc=#cfc}} |w=3 |ow=1 |ol=0 |l=1 |gf=16 |ga=10 }} |w=3 |ow=1 |ol=0 |l=1 |gf=20 |ga=8 }} |w=2 |ow=0 |ol=0 |l=3 |gf=11 |ga=14 }} |w=1 |ow=0 |ol=1 |l=3 |gf=7 |ga=10 }} |w=0 |ow=0 |ol=0 |l=5 |gf=4 |ga=31 |bc=#fcc}} |} Division I Qualification The Division I Qualification tournament was played in Krynica-Zdrój, Poland, from 18 to 23 March 2014.Division I Qualification Statistics |w=4 |ow=0 |ol=0 |l=0 |gf=21 |ga=3 |bc=#cfc}} |w=2 |ow=1 |ol=0 |l=1 |gf=13 |ga=8 }} |w=1 |ow=1 |ol=0 |l=2 |gf=11 |ga=15 }} |w=0 |ow=1 |ol=1 |l=2 |gf=5 |ga=12 }} |w=0 |ow=0 |ol=2 |l=2 |gf=5 |ga=17 }} |} References Category:IIHF World Women's U18 Championships Category:2014 in hockey